On Vacation With Fred
by The-Oddish
Summary: A coach trip, with lots of characters. But the big question--where are they going, and besides, who is Fred? (Hahaha, I know who he is)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer-ry thingie: I don't own Pokémon, idiot. So you don't need to sue me. Please don't.  
  
Character list (with ages):  
  
Brock (16)  
  
Ash (13)  
  
Misty (14)  
  
Pikachu (2? I dunno)  
  
Gary (14)  
  
Tracey (15)  
  
Delia (29… or something like that)  
  
Samuel (God only knows)  
  
Duplica (14)  
  
Sakura (13)  
  
Casey (13)  
  
Melody (14)  
  
Todd (15)  
  
Brock drummed his fingers on the coach windowsill. He glanced over at Ash and Misty.  
  
"We are not going on this holiday to battle people!" Misty said angrily.  
  
"If I want to battle people then I'll battle them!" Ash retorted.  
  
"But we're going for a break! For enjoyment!"  
  
"Pokémon battles are enjoyment!" Ash yelled.  
  
"But it's not relaxing for the Pokémon!" Misty yelled back. "Give them a break!"  
  
"Pika," agreed Pikachu, who was sitting across from them next to Brock.  
  
Ash sighed and slumped down in his seat.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have let them two sit next to each other," Brock told Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu nodded.  
  
Gary stood up and leant over Ash and Misty's seats. "Will you two shut up? This is a lame enough vacation with you yelling all the time!"  
  
Tracey stood up next to him. "It's annoying, really guys," he said pathetically, because four people were glaring at him, and they all looked rather violent.  
  
Or maybe because Tracey is just a wimp. Maybe we shall never know.  
  
Delia turned to Professor Oak. "Are you sure this would be a good time?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"No, not really," Samuel replied uneasily. "But I can't think of a better time."  
  
She sighed.  
  
Behind them, Duplica, Sakura, Casey, and Melody were arguing loudly.  
  
"I hate Todd more!" Duplica said.  
  
"No, I hate him more than any of you, and I hate Tracey too!" Casey said loudly.  
  
"Shut up," Tracey said quietly and lamely.  
  
"Shut up! I don't care who hates me more!" Todd yelled over the seat.  
  
"Yes, but we do," Duplica said.  
  
"Shut up," Todd said again.  
  
"Shut up," Duplica repeated, grinning.  
  
"Stop it now," Todd glared.  
  
"Stop it now," Duplica said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Du-ppllicaaaa!"  
  
"Du-ppllicaaaa!"  
  
Todd sighed.  
  
Duplica sighed.  
  
"You don't happen to also go by the name of Copycat, do you?"  
  
Duplica opened her mouth to repeat him, but when she realised she actually did sometimes, she shut up.  
  
"You fancy him, don't you," Sakura said, straight faced.  
  
"NO!" Duplica yelled.  
  
"NO!" Todd repeated gleefully.  
  
"Stop it, Todd!"  
  
"Stop it, Todd!"  
  
"Todd Snap, you are the most irritating idiot in the whole world and—"  
  
"Duplica Imitate, you are the most irritating idiot in the whole world."  
  
"Brooock, make him stop!" Duplica wailed.  
  
"I'm not getting involved," Brock called down the coach.  
  
"You have a crush on Brock," Casey teased.  
  
"Do NOT!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. In fact, I'm writing chapter two moments after I uploaded chapter one. Go figure. Anyhoo, this is chapter two. Characters who weren't in chapter one will be listed…  
  
Here.  
  
James (19)  
  
Jesse (20)  
  
Butch (20)  
  
Cassidy (20)  
  
Mondo (15)  
  
Meowth (he's a Pokémon. What does age matter?)  
  
The Driver (eh, no one knows how old bus drivers are, they're just scary beings)  
  
A blue haired girl in sunglasses was sitting beside another girl with long pinkish red hair, also in sunglasses, about four seats behind Gary and Tracey. Two seats behind them were two people in sunglasses-a guy with green hair and a girl with long blonde hair.  
  
Guess who they are.  
  
A younger guy with brown hair was sitting opposite the first two, next to a Meowth. "Yay, this is so exciting!" he yelped happily.  
  
"Shuddup," the Meowth muttered.  
  
"Oh, but it's so fun!" the boy continued.  
  
"Who gave Mondo chocolate?" the Meowth turned to face his friends.  
  
The blue haired girl looked guilty. Well, now you looked at her, it didn't seem to be a her after all…  
  
"James, ya idiot!" The Meowth yelled. "He'll be hyper all day now!"  
  
James sighed. "Well, it wasn't my fault…"  
  
"Shut UP Ash!" Misty yelled. "Can't you just take it that we're going to all have a good time instead of just you, you spoilt brat?"  
  
"I never said anything like that!" Ash yelled back. "I just said—"  
  
"And I just said SHUT UP!" Misty interrupted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Brock and Gary yelled at the same moment.  
  
The coach bumped and a suitcase slid off the luggage rack on to Ash's head. It took him a few minutes to register the pain, but when he did, it yelped. "Oww!"  
  
Everyone laughed, even some people who didn't know him. Which weren't that many people, because the Ketchum-Oak party (the name they'd booked under) took up most of the coach and everyone else was getting sick of hearing "ASH!" very loudly, all the time.  
  
Ash stood up to put the suitcase back. He angrily noted it wasn't even his case, but Misty's. He'd get her back later for that.  
  
He sat down again, and the case fell on his head again. For once, Ash wasn't pleased about all the attention. He really would have to kill someone for that.  
  
"Misty, what have you got in that suitcase? It weighs a TON!" he yelled angrily. The rest of the coach watched curiously to see what would happen next.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought you'd feel it, having a thick skull like yours," Misty said innocently. Everyone giggled a little, but stayed quiet to hear what would happen next.  
  
"I do NOT!" Ash yelled, the best he could come up with. Everyone laughed. The coach spluttered, coughed, and drew to a halt in the middle of the mud track… road, as they call them on Pokémon.  
  
"Huh?" asked Tracey with almost Ash type intelligence.  
  
"I think," Gary said, with slight sarcasm, "the bus may have broken down."  
  
"It's a coach," Misty said scathingly.  
  
"Same thing," Gary snapped back.  
  
"Shut up," Casey interrupted.  
  
"Err…" the coach driver stood at the front, facing everyone. "Does anyone know how to fix a coach?"  
  
"I do!" the blue haired girl/guy called. The girl next to him pulled his hand back down and put her hand over his mouth. "No he-uh, she-doesn't," she called down to the driver.  
  
"I do," Delia offered. "And Samuel will help, right?"  
  
"Uh, yes," he spluttered. "Yes, all right."  
  
"Okay, everyone get off the coach," The Driver ordered (whose name was… err… Fred. That's it, Fred.) "You'll have to find something to do… how long will it take to fix it?" he turned to Delia.  
  
"Only a few hours," she answered, rolling her sleeves up.  
  
"Okay," said Fred, "well, go out and have picnics or something, but don't go too far, 'cause soon as this baby's fixed, we're hittin' the road 'gain."  
  
Everyone stared at him. "Uh, Fred," Tracey asked, (obviously knowing his name, they always do), "why did you start talking like that?"  
  
But Fred had gone off somewhere. Probably to pee in the bushes. After all, there wasn't a toilet on the coach. (Ash: There wasn't? Uh oh. Misty: That was a broom cupboard, Ash!)  
  
"Let's have a picnic!" Ash said happily, dragging a hamper big enough to feed a starved Snorlax off the coach. He whipped a checked blanket (hey, it wouldn't be a picnic without one) out and threw food over it. "Food everyone!" he called happily. Misty charged towards it with a grin fixed on her face.  
  
No, you strange people, not to Ash. Rice balls, actually.  
  
Brock, Gary, Tracey, Todd, Casey, Duplica, Melody, and Sakura headed towards the food at a more reasonable pace (well, their legs didn't blur into one big blur, anyway). Within moments they were all stuffing food into their mouths at approximately 10000 mph while Delia and Samuel were up to their elbows in oil and engine parts and Fred finished in the bushes. Oh yes, and six team rocket members stood around and drooled over the food. The food, people, FOOD. Well, maybe not James. James may have been drooling over a person. (Brock, my friends. Brock. Brock is hot—in James's strange opinion anyway.)  
  
"Don't you have any food?" Misty asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Err, no," James said while staring into Brock's gorgeous (in James's opinion) squinty eyes.  
  
"Oh, here, have some," Misty smiled at Cassidy while not watching her face, exactly.  
  
And so five humans and a Meowth sat down and joined the happy little picnic—with lots of egg sandwiches, yummy.  
  
Now children, where do eggs come from? I'll give you a clue: there's no chicken Pokémon and it's been in the show since that episode where Ash nearly got eaten by an Aerodactyl.  
  
"The food's all gone," Ash stated, unable to understand how fourteen humans and two Pokémon could eat a hamper full of food.  
  
"You're so intelligent, Ash," Misty said sarcastically. "So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Uhh…" said Ash.  
  
"Who are you guys, anyway?" Misty asked Team Rocket, perfectly innocently for once.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth leaped up in the air in that frightened animé way. "Err…"  
  
"I'm James," James said.  
  
"No you're not," Jesse told him. "I'm sorry, my friend, she's a bit… funny sometimes." James squirmed and went "mm mmrmm mrmr mmph" under Jesse's hand. "She has funny turns and thinks she's someone else. You think your name is James, don't you?" Jesse laughed. "She's all right. We're taking this trip as a sort of therapy for her. Her real name is…" Jesse thought quickly. "Rose. And I'm Jame—uh, Jamie. That's it, Jamie. And this is our pet Meowth, who does not talk," she said firmly.  
  
"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Misty gushed. "And who are your other friends?"  
  
"Mondo," she explained. "This is our friend Mondo." It didn't matter if they used his real name; it wasn't as if the Twerps knew him anyway. "And these are our friends, uh, Cassandra and Bill. Right?"  
  
"Cassandra" turned to "Bill" and gave him a "keep your mouth shut or they'll recognise your voice and we'll be in serious trouble" look. She gave Jesse a "we wouldn't be working with you if it wasn't absolutely necessary and we are so not friends, so don't even think about it," look. She smiled at Misty. "Me and Bill think it's truly fantastic to meet you." As Misty gave "Bill" a funny look, "Cassandra" explained, "he has tonsillitis, and he can't talk."  
  
"Oh, poor him," Misty sympathised. "I had that once, it's awful, isn't it?"  
  
Butch nodded convincingly. He even gave a little croak. "It's all right Bill," Cassandra said. "I'm sure we can find something to make it better soon."  
  
"I'm Mondo," Mondo grinned. "I've got some more rice balls."  
  
"Yay, foooooooooooooooooooooooooood!" Ash yelled, and ate about twenty in one go, which just so happened to be all of them.  
  
"Ash, don't be so greedy," Brock scolded.  
  
"Wa, Brock?" Ash asked, a mouth full of rice balls. Or cheese burgers or whatever 4Kids insist on calling them these days.  
  
"Be nice to the nice girls," Brock said, unable to keep his insane Brockness inside anymore. "They're really really se—"  
  
"They were Mondo's doughnutriceballs," Misty interrupted, not sure what to call them.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Brock said loudly, throwing crumbs everywhere. He wasn't sure whom he liked most, Cassandra or Jamie or the most wonderful Rose—reflecting on it, Rose. Rose was the cutest. Why did Rose have to be the one who was mentally ill?  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Yee, long chapter. With Brocketshipping. I like it. It's funny. So question to ponder on till next chapter…  
  
Will the coach ever get fixed?  
  
How does Delia know about fixing coach engines?  
  
Where does Fred come into it?  
  
What plot does TR have up their sleeves this time?  
  
Why haven't they messed up their plan yet?  
  
What does Misty have in that suitcase?  
  
Where are they going???? 


	3. Chapter Three

Just a little author's note before I start: Sakura is a girl who nearly joined the group in a sorta recent episode; she had an Eevee (she was one of the five "Eevee Sisters", and on the GameBoy she's one of the dancers with the Eevee evolutions, she's the Espeon one). I wanted the same amount of girls and boys so I put her in. Thank you, Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil, for being my first reviewer on this fic. Now, on with the insaniness!  
  
"Rose," Brock muttered to himself. "Rose is the most beautiful one of them all."  
  
Jesse heard him, and grinned to herself, wondering what would happen when Brock found out who Rose really was. "Roses are the flowers of love and romance," she muttered, just loud enough for Brock to hear. He blushed.  
  
"I'm Misty," Misty said, finally remembering to introduce herself. "This is Ash, Brock, Tracey, Todd, Gary, Sakura, Casey, Duplica, and Melody."  
  
"Duplica!" Duplica echoed.  
  
"Are you going to repeat everyone all the time until we go home?" Gary asked grumpily.  
  
"Are you going to repeat every—" Duplica stopped as Gary sat on her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Mmph mm mph mmr!"  
  
"Cool," said Jamie casually.  
  
"Is there any more food?" Rose asked loudly.  
  
"Be quiet, Ja—Rose," Jamie said firmly.  
  
"Hey!" Delia yelled. "Everyone, we need to give the coach a push to get it started!"  
  
Everyone groaned. Ash just looked confused. "You get behind the coach, everyone puts their hands on the back of it, and then when someone tells you, you all push as hard as you can, and sometimes that makes the engine start," Misty explained.  
  
"Oh," Ash nodded, looking even more confused. "Right."  
  
"Right," agreed Duplica.  
  
"So let's all go push," Brock commanded.  
  
"Let's go push," Duplica echoed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Short chapter! Well, it's just a little bit to keep it going for now. Uploaded time, then I'll write some more to my Cassidy fic. 


	4. Chapter Four

Yay, another review, from Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil, you're great, thank you.  
  
And just a note—I know Cezzie, Pikatree, and all the others you mentioned in your Bio!!! I go to Pokémasters too! (I'm The_Oddish) Okay, I don't go there that often anymore and—yeah, all right, I'll get on with the fic. Thank you again Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil (can I shorten that to Evil Queen? It's easier), you're brilliant. Yays! You rule! Also I promise to read some of your fics SOON.  
  
Anyhoo, chapter FOUR of On Vacation With Fred.  
  
"Okay!" Delia yelled. How they were going to start the coach like this she didn't really know, but she'd seen it in a movie once.  
  
The coach moved and Ash tripped and fell flat on his face in the mud. Misty tripped over on top of him. "Ash, you idiot," she said, more embarrassed than angry, "why do you have to be so clumsy?"  
  
"You're the one who's laying on me!" Ash retorted.  
  
Misty saw he had a point and got up. "And you're the one covered in mud," she said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, well…" Ash started, and then realised he couldn't think of anything better to say.  
  
"Stop arguing," Brock said automatically.  
  
"Stop arguing," Duplica repeated.  
  
"DUPLICA!" everyone yelled, even the people who didn't know (but were quickly getting to know) the Ketchum-Oak party.  
  
"DUPLICA!" Duplica yelled back.  
  
"Duplica, you are incredibly annoying, shut up now," Misty told her.  
  
"Duplica, you are—" began Duplica, but Misty pushed her over into the mud. "Stuff you," she said, "now will you shut up?"  
  
The coach suddenly roared up into action. "Yay!" yelled Misty.  
  
"Ya—" Duplica started, and then saw Misty's face.  
  
Everyone ran round to the front of the coach. "Nope," Fred said when he saw Ash and Duplica. "Muddy people aren't allowed on my coach."  
  
"Aww…" said Ash. "But I'm muddy!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Fred, "get lost then."  
  
To cut a long story short, Ash should get left behind with Duplica in the middle of nowhere, but they change their clothes, jump back on the coach and drive off again.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Duplica asked half an hour later.  
  
Time to turn around and go get her…  
  
Three hours later…  
  
"Are we nearly there yet?" Ash asked for the three thousandth, eight hundred and ninetieth time (Misty was counting).  
  
"No," chorused about half the bus.  
  
"Are we now?" Ash asked hopefully.  
  
"Are we now?" Duplica echoed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" roared Fred, annoyed. "Now SHUT UP!"  
  
Ash looked a bit taken aback. "What about when we reach that tree up ahead?" 


	5. Chapter Five

On Vacation With Fred, Part Five, woo-hoo.  
  
"Are we nearly there yet now?" Ash asked Mondo, the only person on the coach who had refused to sit next to him anymore, and that was because he was asking the same question nearly as often as Ash was. "Mm mmrph mrrph mm," said Duplica, trying to repeat through the tape over her mouth. "Oh, do shut up," Casey said, annoyed. She'd already had half an hour with Ash next to her and she was getting a Psyduck-size headache. "Hey, someone answer!" Ash yelled, not used to being ignored. "Are we nearly there yet?" "YES!" yelled Fred. Ash looked confused. "Yes? We ARE nearly there?" Mondo nodded. "Yeah, look." he stared out the window and trailed off. "Where are we?" Fred shrugged and yelled down the coach, "I dunno, it's a mystery tour." "You're the driver, you should know where we're going!" Gary yelled. "They just told me I was going on a mystery tour, and that's what it is," Fred said. "But, whatever, we're here." "Where's here?" yelled about four people in unison. "I DON'T KNOW!" Fred yelled, slightly irritated. "I just told you that! Now everyone take your bags and get off!" Everyone looked at each other, and started pulling bags off racks. "OWWWW!" yelled Ash. He couldn't work out how Misty's bag had got to the back of the coach where he was, when earlier it was close to the front- middle, but he decided to worry more about the huge animé lump on his head. "Ow!" he yelled again, hoping someone would pay him attention. "OW!" He looked around for a moment. Everyone else had got off the coach. He ran down the front and off to find them. "Ash," said Misty, and for a moment he thought she was concerned about the ever growing lump on his skull, "where's your bag?" "Um." Oh, I know! He thought. I know the answer! "It's on the coach," he said proudly. "What good will it do you there, Ashy-Boy?" Duplica asked, thinking up her own sentence for the first time. "Hey!" Gary looked annoyed. "I call him Ashy-boy, not you!" "I call him Ashy-boy, not you!" "No, I do!" Gary said. "I called him that first, because he's MINE!" Around him is utter silence. Gary's face slowly goes pink, red, and then scarlet. "I-I mean, um. um. the name, is um, mine," he finished lamely. "I'm confused," Ash said, who still hadn't realised he was supposed to go and fetch his bag. "Well," said Brock, "what everyone thinks Gary meant, and hell maybe he did, I'm sure he had his reasons, is that-OOOWWWWWWWW! Gareth Oak you brat, get your foot off my toes!" "Hey, look at that," Gary yelled, pointing. "What, what, what?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Nothing," said Gary. "Nothing," said Duplica. "OOOOWWWWWWWW, GARY!" "Hey, look," said Fred. No one looked except Ash, who tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW, GARY!" Gary looked hurt. "What, I didn't do anything that time!" "Look!" said Fred. "Come ON, people!" No one looked. "Everyone, look at that!" Fred said impatiently. "Fredrick, we don't believe you," the scary man/woman/thing with a Chansey from Pokémon Fashion Flash said. "What are you doing here?" Brock asked. "Even scary weirdos are allowed a vacation," It replied. "But it really is something!" Fred was jumping up and down like he needed the toilet (well, hey, maybe he did). Ash turned to look. "An ice cream van!" he shrieked happily. "Brock, buy me an ice cream!" "I don't have any money, ask your parents," Brock lied. For some reason, which will be revealed later, Fred jumped about four foot in the air and said, "I have no money." "No," said Delia, shaking her head. "Awwww, Mom." He turned and looked hopefully at Prof. Oak. "No, sorry Ash, I don't have any money either." "Misty. you love me don't you?" "Ew!" Misty jumped. "Why would I love you? I'm not buying you ice cream." She paused. "They have ice cream! Come on everybody!" Everyone stampeded towards the ice cream, flattening Ash who was in the way. "What are you having? What are you having?" Duplica asked, determined to have the same as someone else.  
  
Five minutes later, everyone was slurping ice cream, except Cassidy, who was on a diet, Duplica, who was copying her, and Ash, who couldn't find anyone to buy him one. "Please can I lick your ice cream?" Ash asked Misty, looking at her hungrily. "Ew! No!" Misty wailed. "I don't want Ash germs in my ice cream! Besides," she said, looking at her triple cornet with five chocolate flakes, "there's not enough to share." "Don't be immature, Misty," Brock, King Of Mature-ness (in his and James's opinions). "Well, you share yours then," Misty replied, "and see if YOU want his spit in your ice cream." "Well." Brock looked at his ice cream. "Gary would want to share with him, wouldn't he?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Gary. His cone wobbled and the ice cream fell straight off the top. "Oops."  
  
So how was that? Didya like it? Have ya worked out who Fred is? Would ya like a little Who-Is-Ash's-Dad in the next chapter? (I sure would). Where are they going to stay? (Perhaps in the ice cream van?) Oh, and I still don't own Pokémon. I'm still saving for it right now. When I can afford it, I'll tell you. Then I can laugh at you all. Have a nice day and have fun, people. ~Oddish. 


	6. Chapter Six

My last chapter uploaded funny. Ah well. Just be warned, I'm listening to Disney music, and Disney music makes me write weird stuff :S And Evil Queen, since you love my fic so much, the whole thing is um. what's that word? Dedicated, that's it! To you. Because you're cool and you like my fic.  
  
"My ice cream!" Gary wailed, huge animé tears flowing. "I want my ice cream baaaaack!" "Share mine," suggested Brock. "Hey, no fair! You wouldn't share with me!" Ash protested. Brock shrugged. "Tough."  
  
"Oh," said Rose (James, actually), "I finished my ice cream. Mondo, can I have some of yours?" Mondo shook his head. He stuck his tongue out to catch the drips dripping down his cone onto his fingers. "Can I have yours, Jesse? Or can I have another one?" "No," hissed Jesse, "and my name's not Jesse, it's Jamie, remember?" "Oh. Well, can I have another ice cream, Jamie?" "No!" Jesse sighed. Honestly, you tell a guy he's pretending to be totally out of it, and he really becomes it. Or maybe he's just a really great actor. Jesse pondered for a moment while she used her finger as a spoon for her ice cream. "Ew, Jamie," Cassandra (Cassidy, remember?). "Don't do that." "What? Just because you're on a diet and you don't have any ice cream." She grinned and carried on, with added slurping noises. "You ought to be on a diet." Cassandra murmured. "Take that back, now," Jamie/Jesse said dangerously. "No," Cassandra shot back. "Shut up," Bill (he's Butch, 'member? Pay attention, there may be a quiz later) croaked. He was lying on his back, letting his ice-lolly drip slowly into his mouth. "You shut it, you have tonsillitis," Cassandra told him firmly. "I-oh yeah, I do." Bill stopped. Meowth went to open his mouth, but Jesse/Jamie hissed, "Keep your big Meowth SHUT! You can't talk, remember?!"  
  
"Excuse me," Fred said, standing in front of the ice cream van. "Could I ask you a HUGE favour?" "No," said the ice cream vendor, and turned to wipe the worktop behind him. Fred ignored him. "We've got nowhere to stay, could we stay in your ice cream van?" "No!" the vendor said firmly. He slammed the front flap down. "But-but." "Give over, Fredrick," Scary Fashion Flash Man/Lady/Thing. "They're not going to let you in." "Who are you? Where did you come from? WHAT are you?" asked Fred, slightly disturbed. "I'm your husband, Freddy darling!" He/She/It squealed. "No," said Fred. "No. That isn't true. Delia, tell him. her. it. I didn't marry them!" Delia, who was busy sharing her strawberry double cornet with Prof. Oak and wondering what would happen if where weren't so many people around, jumped. "Err. you're not married are you Fred?" Prof. Oak, now covered in strawberry double cornet, did not look too pleased. He had a chocolate flake sticking out his mouth, and strawberry sauce was dripping through his hair. "Delia!" he said, irritated. "Oops!" she giggled. "Sorry, Samuel."  
  
Ash watched intently as Gary and Brock giggled and shared ice cream. Misty was mildly surprised, and didn't watch. Rose looked jealous. Jamie put her arm around her. "Don't worry about it," she said. "There'll be plenty more twerpy squinty gym leaders for you." "Hmph," said Rose. "Can I ask a question?" Ash asked, the most polite thing he'd ever said. Gary and Brock looked at him simultaneously, chocolate flakes in both their mouths. "Go ahead," said Misty, because no one else said anything. "Well, Mom, who is my dad?"  
  
LOL!!! I didn't expect Hellshipping (Gary and Brock), but there you go. Expect the unexpected. I didn't expect the return of the Scary Person from Pokémon Fashion Flash, either. Now I'm going to write the next chapter. 


End file.
